Citizen Steel
Doctor Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood is a historian, specializing in deductive historical reconstruction. Due to his skills, he was able to deduce that an aberration-created reality, one in which the Nazis bombed New York City in 1942, due to the machinations of Damien Darhk and Eobard Thawne, and World War II continued until 1947, was started to cement in timeline, supplanting the previous reality. With the help of Oliver Queen, he was able to locate the submerged Waverider in 2016, waking Mick Rory from time stasis. Together with Mick, Nate traveled through time, using his skills as a historian to find the locations and time periods in which different members of the Legends team were stranded. For his support, Nate was made a new member of the team. After being injected with a biomolecular enhancer created by Eobard Thawne and modified by Ray Palmer, Nate gained the ability to transform his skin into steel, making him extremely strong and resilient. After learning to use his abilities he was given the codename "Steel" by Ray, after his grandfather Henry Heywood who was known as Commander Steel. Among the other nicknames he suggested himself were Corporal Steel, Mister Steel and Citizen Steel. Powers and Abilities Organic Steel Transformation: As a result of Eobard Thawne's biomolecular enhancer that Ray altered and injected to Nate, he gained the ability to transform his entire body into steel, though Ray claims that it is actually an organic form of alloy. In this state, his body increase somewhat in height and built. Despite being entirely constituted with steel in his altered state, Nate appears to retain his normal level of mobility, leaving his agility unhindered. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Nate's enhanced body is able to recover from injuries much faster than a normal person, even as the chest by the ATOM Exosuit's blasters, he shortly afterwards recovered somewhat. Upon transforming, his body appears to instantly make a full recovery. A bonus effect of the biomolecular enhancer treated Nate's hemophilia. * Superhuman Ddurability: While transformed, Nate is far more durable than any normal human. This makes him extremely resistant to injury from knives and Ray's ATOM Exosuit repetitive blasts, as well as survive falls high velocity falls with seemingly little harm to him. However, his durability is susceptible to sufficient impacts, such as bullets composed of dwarf star alloy. The shock of which penetrated deep into his body, and even forced him out of his organic steel form. * Superhuman Strength: While transformed, Nate is far stronger than any normal human, at least quintuple his normal levels as stated by Ray. With this, he was able to overpower Vixen, who was channelling the spiritual might of a gorilla, with casual ease and, with minor effort, he was able to elbow Ray, while in the ATOM Exosuit, into the wall of the Waverider, damaging the haul as well as bend a bar inside the ship. Nate's strength was tested when he attempted to stop a steam engine that was carrying a substantial quantity of extremely dense dwarf star ore. Despite the increased relative mass and energy of the train and cargo, Nate was able to stop it, showing minimal fatigue in the aftermath. Equipment Citizen Steel Suit: After rebuilding his ATOM suit using the dwarf star allow savaged from the Old West, Ray Palmer realized there was still a lot of unused ore. Using Nate's sketch as concept, Ray made a suit for Nate. Category:Heroes Category:Justice League Category:Legends Category:Historians Category:Meta-Humans Category:Time Travelers